


I Know You

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is an idiot, Idiots in Love, M/M, They love each other, i wrote fluffy zadr and you cannot stop me, zim likes to curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: “Why are you looking at me like that, stink?”“...you exist…”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	I Know You

When Zim woke up to flowers surrounding him, he knew the Rivalversary had begun. 

Dib always started with flowers, yes, but he had never started first and never to this magnitude before. In fact, most of the time Zim had had to wake Dib up even when they were young. Jasmine, blue violets and red roses covered the bed around him in a soft heart, like Snow White in her glass coffin. There was even a white lily slipped into his claws ever-so-carefully. Zim huffed, a small jolt of pride going through him at the thought of his mate doing all of this. The human had thirty Earth years to learn how to sneak up on an Irken soldier, he better have learned how to do it and do it well.

Zim blushed when he realized that he was wearing his special lingerie, too, the stuff he liked to wear when he was in bed with Dib on only special evenings. With a shaking claw he gripped at the soft, faded blue shirt, his face becoming a darker shade when he thought about all of the kissing and cuddling they had done last night. The Irken hated himself for chirping into the shirt like a tiny lovesick smeet when he thought about it.

“Stupid human…,” Zim hissed into his shirt. “Fuck you for making me feel this way.”

He got up, petals spilling across the floor in his wake. His lekku unconsciously leaned down to smell his lily, the flower clutched in his claws tightly as he wandered into the next room. It was dark in the hall, but even darker in the living room. That was obviously just for the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, however, the ones that clearly spelt out:  
‘I LOVE YOU’ with a stupid little heart and then ‘YOU MORON.’

Then the poor alien nearly had a heart attack, ‘A Whole New World’ blasting out from the speaker sound system that Dib had set up, the lights bursting to life. Zim fell backward from the shock, his PAK legs shooting out but not before a pair of boney, long arms tucked up under his PAK to catch him. He hadn’t been aware his eyes had closed in a flinch until he opened them to see a smirking, smug Dib staring down at him. They were in a mock-dip, ‘mock’ because Zim’s feet weren’t even touching the floor anymore. 

“...you are such a loser,” Zim mumbled, flicking Dib’s nose and sticking his tongue out at him before his PAK legs retreated, allowing Dib to take his full weight. “I could have shot you for doing that.”  
“But you didn’t~” Dib cooed, kissing him between the eyes.

Zim purred when the paranormal investigator pressed him closer, settling him down on the ground. Then Dib grasped him around the waist, pulling him along in a dance. Suddenly, Zim was back at prom with the idiot, the two of them pissing off Torque with their banter. Drinking spiked punch that he had to slap out of Dib’s hand because he wasn’t going to be responsible for the dumbass’s liver failing. Zim becoming very nervous everytime Dib got near him, wanting more than ever to give him the ‘core-sausage’ that would win over the human’s heart. Gretchen and everyone being so hateful for Dib so the jerk left him there without a goodbye. Kissing in a field bathed by moonlight, the two of them becoming really nervous and giddy at the fact the other liked him… 

Going home to sleep together-but not sleep together- but ending up doing so anyway because he hadn’t been used to all the gentleness and it triggered something inside to break and Dib had been so sweet and grounding and-

“Hey, Zim… Zim, crap, I didn’t mean to make you cry…, “Dib whispered, stopping the dance. “Please don’t cry, Spaceboy. I don’t know what to do when you cr-”

Zim pressed himself against his mate’s chest, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck. He felt Dib stiffen, then slump like all the air came out of him. Zim rolled his eyes. Did he have that dumbass grin on his face? He looked up and sure enough, Dib had that wacked-with-a-hammer grin that said that he was very much okay with where he was and very much satisfied with himself. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, stink?”

“...you exist…” Dib replied, dumbly, his goofy smile not lessening at all. 

Zim swore could see little cartoon hearts fluttering up around Dib’s head. His eyes had become half-lidded, the gold darkening to an amber color as his eyes met Zim’s. Dib’s hand came up from behind him, holding a remote that turned off the stereo. The Irken took that as a sign to start kissing him but the human’s fingers blocked his lips.

“If you do that, I am never going to be able to stop,” Dib smirked, eyeing his alien with the same look he always had. “And I have whipped cream and brownies waiting for you in the ki-”

Zim was going out of Dib’s arms the moment he heard ‘brownies’. He loved the sugary, chocolate baked goods more than life itself so to see a whole batch laid out before him on a table made a slight ‘squeak’ of joy escape him. Immediately he started eating one, his purrs loud and unending when he noticed they were chocolate chip!!!

“I take it that you’re enjoying those?” Dib chuckled, coming up behind him to put his arms around his waist, resting his head on Zim’s. “It was hell keeping them away from GIR. I had to bribe him with tacos.”

“Mmm!” 

“Yeah, you better be grateful,” Dib sighed, kissing the back of Zim’s neck. “I spoil you too much, Spaceboy.”

Zim was about to give a salty retort, possibly one about the size of Dib’s head, before a certain hand snatched his brownie away. Zim gave a loud, dramatic gasp as his treat was revoked. His head flung back, glaring daggers at the oh-so-smug human as he popped it into his mouth. 

“How dare y-” Zim’s eyes widened when Dib suddenly slipped his tongue into the Irken’s open mouth, effectively Frenching him and cutting off the whining he was going to get an ear-full of. 

The ex-Invader’s claws came up to wrap around the back of Dib’s head, pulling him down into the chocolate-flavored kiss. He gave a needy little whine, feeling Dib’s hands slip lower. Crap, he needed to cover that up. He didn’t want that right now...he didn’t want that. But if he didn’t cover it up and Dib asked, then he’d have to explain he wasn’t feeling the same thing as last night. And Dib might take that to mean Zim suddenly didn’t love him. Or worse. The human might lose interest and-...and then Zim might not get brownies anymore. Yeah, that was it. Brownies.

He quickly pushed Dib away, bopping him in the head with an uncovered hand. Oh, shit. He hadn’t even put his gloves on this morning?! Why didn’t he do that? He was practically walking around naked! He swiftly hid his hands behind his arms, staring up at Dib like a baby lamb stares at a lion. Dib’s hands came up, backing away from Zim with a sad look.  
“Oook, maybe stealing that brownie was kind of a dick move…,” Dib said, his eyes avoiding Zim’s. “I’m sorry. O-or...or did I touch you before you were ready?”

Dib’s eyes suddenly flickered back to Zim’s, panic filling them. Zim felt something inside him stop, freeze. Dib’s eyes were sad eyes, molten gold that could rival an Irken’s glare yet reflect the same innocent curiosity of GIR. The man could be venomous and cruel yet caring and protective all at the same time but Zim never, ever wanted him to look sad. Anything, anything but looking as if he was about to get abandoned on the side of the road.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to. I know you don’t like me touching you like that sometimes but I thought it might be okay because you really seemed to want to get closer-”

“I do.”

Dib’s mouth dropped open, the eyes instantly getting a bit brighter with surprise. Zim gulped, his own very wide eyes looking at the floor. 

“Just not like that… and I know I was okay with it bef-”

“So you don’t wanna dance?” Dib’s voice sounded sad, but it was the words that got Zim’s attention. 

“Eh? Dance?”

“Yeah? I was gripping your hips...to…,” The light came one in Dib’s brain and suddenly Zm realized that the idiot had not gotten any sleep at all setting any of this up. He could practically see the revelation happen, in real time. “Oh...OH. Oh, no...I was just...I know last night was last night and now is now. I know that. I wasn’t going to try to…geez, Zim, I wish you trusted me. I didn’t even think about...oh. I know you don’t...all the time. I know...I know you. I...I know you Zim.”

Yes, yes, that was right. Dib knew Zim and Zim knew Dib, they wouldn’t get very much closer than they already had in the thirty years they’d known each other. Of course Dib understood, of course…  
That made Zim feel a hell of a lot better, at least.

“Oh...okay…,” Slowly, his hands lowered before he flung himself into Dib’s arms, burying his face in his chest. “Then...may Zim have this dance?”

Dib chuckled, rocking Zim back and forth, “Of course. You want some more brownies, too?”

Zim’s head came back up, smiling once again as Dib danced them into the living room. He nodded vigorously.

“Zim wants all the brownies! And…,” He grasped Dib’s hand in his claw, holding it up. “And more of this. Forever. That is an order, Dib-stink!”

“Yes, My Queen,” Dib snorted, leaning their foreheads together. “Anything for you.”


End file.
